Brakes for some trucks have slack adjusters. For the purpose of describing the function and mode of operation of slack adjusters, I cite the following U.S. patents and incorporate them herein by reference:
______________________________________ Page 3,261,433 July 19, 1966 Reinecke 3,724,607 April 3, 1973 Svenson 4,484,665 Nov. 27, 1984 Deem 4,613,020 Sept. 23, 1986 Gibas 4,798,265 Jan. 17, 1989 ______________________________________
There is, however a problem with slack adjusters and that is that the adjusting mechanism is often so clogged with impurities such as dust, mud, snow or ice that it will not allow adjustments to be made. The five United States patents cited in the immediately preceding paragraph provide covers for at least some of the adjustable parts.